The invention relates to air filter elements, and more particularly to structure and methods facilitating servicing and replacement.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward the servicing of engine intake air filters in recreational vehicle applications, especially in remote areas where replacement air filter elements are not readily available. Such filters have filter media, e.g. foam or the like, which can be removed and then cleaned if new replacement media is not at hand or available. Alternatively, the removed dirty media can be replaced by new media if available.
The present invention provides improvements reducing cost and providing easy servicing.